PETA Member Etiquette/Transcript
Transcript The Spanish Mentor's Arrival Bridget: "Well, I joined PETA because the poor animals are being suffered for food, clothes, and for entertainment at zoos and circuses! Also, I don't like Pokémon and Super Mario!" cut to Huizong and Meimei Huizong: "" (Translation: "Ugh! Will that Whining Snotface ever shut the f*** up?! I don't think so.") Meimei: "" (Translation: "I just hope it doesn't continue, then it'll be all rage.") back to Bridget Frank: "Come on! Pokémon isn't that bad, neither is Super Mario! Besides, I think zoos are good places because it saves animals from extinction!" Bridget: "It doesn't matter! You're not getting me to change my view! None of you! Who died and made you boss of this stinkin' world?" to the commanders Sophie: "It looks like Bridget thinks she knows everything, but she still needs to seriously change her attitude. She needs to be taught some proper manners." Reicheru: "Hai. She is just annoying as f***." 7-year-old girl walks into the base and sees Frank and Bridget Frank: "Who are you?" Gracia: "Gracia, Gracia Alta." Bridget: "What do you want?" Gracia: "I'm a member of PETA Kids, but I don't really complain and I only joined because our pet cat Alano gets tortured by my brother Cayo, I like Pokemon and Super Mario." Huizong: "" (Translation: Finally! A respectful PETA member!) Gracia: "Wow, you must want me to join." Maria: "Actually, we do." Gracia: "That's nice, what's your name?" Maria: "Maria, Maria Tachimi." Gracia: "How old are you?" Maria: "Hachi." Bridget: "You're still eight-years old?!" Maria: "Gracia-san, I, um, died at the age of hachi in 1989, It was awful, I can't really explain it." Ichiro: "My granddaughter, was killed by these girls for three things, being a tomboy, born into a Japanese-American family, and me and Mikey being involved in a POW camp." Maria: "Um, Gracia-san, do you, um want to play Pokémon games with me?" Gracia: "Sure, I like Pokémon!" Maria: "Some of the games I own are in Japanese, keep in mind, but I do have the English versions!" Bridget: "BUT! POKEMON'S ANIMAL CRUELTY! I can show you the evidence!" shows a clip of the Pokemon anime of a trainer of a Pokemon trainer named Paul treating his Chimchar harshly is ready to show a clip of Jessie from Team Rocket beating up Seviper, a clip of Misty pounding Psyduck, Paul harshly scolding and shouting at Chimchar, Ash biting Meowth's tail, Damien threatening Charmander, Paul criticizing Honchcrow, James from Team Rocket kicking Mankey, James kicking Victreebel, James kicking Magikarp, and Paul calling his Pokémon slackers. She also shows pics from the Pokemon manga, including of Arbok being sliced in half Bridget: (calmy) "Well, over this overwhelming evidence, what do you call that?" Tariko: "Yes, but that is supposed to be character-development and no other trainers except for one dude in the tenth season behave like this, but most of it is played for comedy and not actual violence. Where is your sense of humor, girlfriend?" Gracia: "You don't need to complain about it, Bridget. In fact, I'll teach you some proper etiquette." Bridget: (scoffs) "Is that so, girlfriend?" Maria: "Heh, she's more behaved than you, And Pokémon isn't always animal abuse! it's not always black and white, girlfriend." Frank: "Says the person that banned Pokémon in the house for a few days due to your bulls*** beliefs, just because you saw a trainer named Paul treating his Pokemon badly." Huizong: "" (Translation: Are you kiddin' me?) Frank: "No, Huizong, I'm not kidding, they were confiscated and put in one of Bridget's closets...and I don't know what she was going to do to them later." Huizong: "" (Translation: That's how he's supposed to behave in the anime, no other trainer does this though, but there was this one but I can't remember his name) The Etiquette Lesson Garcia: "Oh, by the way, Bridge, I would like you to meet your classmates, Sean Plone and Trixie Smith." Bridget: "Fine, let's get this dumb lesson done and over with." Garcia: "Let us begin our lesson, shall we? Let's take our time to know each other. What is your favorite animal?" Sean: "The grizzly bear." Bridget: "The harp seals are so beautiful and so playful." Trixie: "I like the giraffes." Garcia: "Okay. Why do you like animals so much?" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts